


Tracing Your Skin

by arch_cape522



Series: Flufftober 2020 [2]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alec Lightwood Loves Magnus Bane, Feelings, Flufftober, Flufftober 2020, Ink, M/M, Magnus Bane Loves Alec Lightwood, Tags Are Hard, Tattoos, Touching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:00:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26804758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arch_cape522/pseuds/arch_cape522
Summary: Prompt#2: InkMagnus loves to spend hours tracing Alec's tattoos.
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Series: Flufftober 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1954840
Comments: 7
Kudos: 50





	Tracing Your Skin

Magnus was not the one for tattoos, but it doesn't mean that he didn't appreciate the beauty and uniqueness of black ink permanently etched on one’s skin like paint on canvas. Alec had a few scattered across his body, and Magnus love to spend hours looking at them. He would sometimes straddle Alec's hips while they were in bed and trace every one of them. As he would slowly trace each tattoo, Alec would lay with his eyes closed, explaining the meaning behind each one. 

Most of the tattoos were ones that Alec got with Jace when they were younger, the others were one's he shared with Izzy, but most of them were symbolic of the struggles he faced and what he's overcome. 

There's a particular one that goes across Alec's neck that Magnus loves a lot. Magnus would slowly move his fingers along the dark color, loving the feeling of Alec trembling because of it. It was a beautiful thing to see Alec slowly fall apart over a simple touch. 

So Magnus wasn't surprised to find out that Alec got some new ink done. This one was sitting a bit below Alec's collar bone on his chest. Right now, Alec had it covered so that Magnus couldn't see it.

It was a couple of days later, when Magnus got home that he saw it. Alec was sitting up in bed, shirtless, with his back against the headboard all ready for bed. Alec had a book out, and Magnus knew already what he was reading. 

Smiling, Magnus walked over to the bed, causing Alec to look up from his reading. Alec placed the book over his chest so Magnus wouldn't be able to see the new tattoo. 

"Go take a shower," Alec smiled. He grabbed Magnus’s arm to pull the other toward him to kiss him. 

Magnus let the kiss linger, not wanting it to end anytime soon. Eventually, he had to pull away. "Alright, darling," Magnus said, smiling at Alec before walking away. 

When Magnus finished, he dressed in black pajama pants. His hair was still damp, but he didn't care. Alec must have known he was about done with his shower because the man was lying down, and the book he was reading was off to the side. Magnus smiled and crawled up on the bed and over to Alec to straddle the man's hip. Once he was comfortable, he felt Alec's hand on either side of his hips, drawing soothing circles on the exposed skin. 

Magnus leaned down and placed a gentle kiss on Alec's lips and heard the man sigh beneath him. Pulling away, Magnus ran his fingers along with the tattoo on Alec’s neck and glided over his collar bone to the fresh ink on his chest. 

"But who are we to judge the needs of another man's heart," Magnus read aloud as he traced every letter. "Kokoro," Magnus whispered. 

"Kokoro," Alec whispered as he sat up to kiss Magnus. Only they knew what it meant. 

  
  



End file.
